Tu ausencia me daña, tu cercanía me preocupa
by RosettaManga
Summary: Akira ha perdido la poca de sentimiento que le queda, no siente ni ve con claridad. ¿A caso eso le ayudará a seguir adelante y olvidar? ¿O lo traerá al barranco de la depresión? [SUSPENDIDO]
1. Chapter 1

Un fic de Monochrome factor, amé esta serie y no me pude quedar con el final así como es o.o así que escribí un fic

Espero que les guste. Estoy en la duda ¿Lo sigo o lo dejo allí? ¿ Me ayudan?

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenece =)

(///)

Tu ausencia me daña, tu cercanía me preocupa

Había decidido no ir a la escuela ese día, se estaba acabando el año y no tenía ganas tampoco, así que decidió ausentarse. No era algo especial para él, es sólo que ésta vez ni siquiera había salido de su casa por la mañana para quedarse en la azotea del establecimiento, no había nada que lo obligase, su madre se había ido por un tiempo para trabajar en la capital así que estaba solo en casa. De vez en cuando su tía iba a verlo para hacerle de cenar comidas mas deliciosas que las que él podía preparar, pero nada especial, ella quería acercarse a él, pero había llegado en mal momento, cuando la ausencia de la sombra que lo acosó día y noche comenzaba a sentirse en su corazón, cuando la dolorosa daga de la soledad y la culpa acuchillaba su alma.

Había pasado casi todo el día acostado sobre su cama mirando el techo, ni siquiera le alcanzaba la alegría como para mirar por la ventana. Se ponía a pensar subconscientemente, él no quería pensar, pues cada cosa que venía a su mente le recordaba al sombrío ser que había dejado escapar. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba a aquel hombre, su cama en la cual se había recostado un par de veces, la puerta abierta del baño donde lo observaba silenciosamente durante la media hora que tardaba en cepillarse su extenso cabello, y afuera era peor, las calles le recordaban su primer encuentro, el cielo a la asombrosa capacidad que tenía para dominar el firmamento, escuchaba su voz en cada soplido del viento, oía su nombre en cada estremecimiento de árboles, incluso la azotea de su colegio que por años fue su lugar de paz, ahora se le tornaba desagradable y fastidiosa.

Cayó la noche, una noche como cualquiera, un tanto nublada, había sido un día de pensar, tenía muchas imágenes clavadas en su cerebro, sabía que no podría concebir el sueño, y eso sumado al haber estado todo el día recostado y sin quemar energías no ayudaba mucho a su objetivo. De pronto, oye como una diminuta piedrecilla golpea el ventanal de su balcón haciéndose oír en toda la casa como un eco ensordecedor, de verdad estaba solo; aquello sólo lo deprimió más. El ruido fue seguido de una voz que le gritó desde la calle, era aquel chico, su amigo Kengo, seguramente venía a preguntarle por qué no había asistido a clases y a divertirse con él un rato…

El castaño decidió que sería mejor abrirle, después de todo sería peligroso si se quedaba sólo allí abajo por tanto rato, y conociendo a Kengo no se iría fácilmente, así es, desde ahora se preocupaba más por el muchacho rubio, después de todo, era el único que distraía su mente del sufrimiento por instantes. Una vez abierta la puerta subió nuevamente a su habitación y se echó en su cama, al instante el rubio llegó con él:

- Akira ¿por qué no has ido a clases? -

- no es extraño para mi –dijo frío, mirándolo fijamente por un segundo, luego cerró los ojos y volteó nuevamente la cabeza hacia el techo –

El rubio, se acercó a la cama de su amigo sentándose junto a él

- si, pero al menos vas a la escuela a vagar, casi nunca faltas -

El joven no le respondió, si siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. El rubio adoptó un tono de preocupación y seriedad, la misma expresión se reflejó en sus ojos. Sonrió, le encantaban las hermosas facciones del muchacho recostado junto a él, era perfecto en cada instante, levantó su mano y la posó en la mejilla del castaño acariciando suavemente su piel tersa. El de mirada fría, aún con los ojos cerrados, levantó su mano derecha tomando la muñeca de su amigo, no le dijo nada, al parecer era algo normal que le acariciara de esa manera.

- ¿has estado pensando en Shirogane, verdad? -

- como siempre – le respondió sin reservas, no era novedad –

La escena continuó por segundos. Luego, el rubio, sin soltar esa sonrisa compasiva pero asechadora, exclamó el nombre de su amadísimo y se posó sobre él

- Akira. No quiero verte triste, te consolaré – dijo mientras enredaba los dedos su mano libre con los de la mano libre de Akira -

De apoco comenzó a acercarse hasta besarlo románticamente, el castaño correspondió al beso como solía hacerlo, sin embargo aquello no cambiaba su humor, siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que se dejó llevar por el rubio, sólo lo aceptaba para lograr distraerse y hacer feliz a la única compañía real que le quedaba, no le importaba, después de todo, a pesar de las muchísimas veces que ya lo había hecho con Kengo en ese último año, nunca había sentido nada, bueno, sólo un poco de dolor como es natural, pero nunca había caído en éxtasis, en realidad, Kengo nunca le había dado placer, Kengo no podía darle placer. Por otro lado, el rubio lo hacía por amor, amaba a Akira desde siempre y ahora que tenía el paso abierto para tocarlo, para tenerlo cuando quisiera y al mismo tiempo ayudarlo, lo hacía siempre que podía, ya que disfrutaba de esos memorables momentos, cada uno de ellos era hermoso y lo hacía sentir lleno de satisfacción, le encantaba sentir así a Akira, tan pequeño, tan frágil, como un niño al que hay que proteger, aquellas eran las únicas veces que podía sentirlo así, que podía dominarlo, someterlo, hacerle todo cuanto quisiera, era una sensación invaluable, y aunque sabía que Akira nunca lo había sentido de la misma manera que él, aún mantenía las esperanzas de que alguna vez el muchacho de ojos grises se enamorara de él, y era feliz esperando aquel momento.

Separaron sus labios durante tres segundos, los suficientes como para respirar y volver a besarse. El de ojos marrones quitó raudamente la camiseta del castaño para no interrumpir el exquisito beso que estaba saboreando, él mismo se quitó su chaqueta y camiseta, quedando ambos con el torso desnudo, Akira ni se movió, entonces el rubio acercó sus labios al cuello del chico y comenzó a besarlo decididamente, ya no dudaba como las primeras veces, en aquellas ocasiones incluso llegó a pensar que el muchacho le plantaría un puñetazo en cualquier momento, pero nunca fue así, ahora sabía perfectamente que aquello no sucedería. Recorrió con sus labios y lengua cada pequeño espacio del torso del chico recostado debajo de él, Akira ni se inmutaba. Kengo comenzó a desabrochar la prenda de vestir inferior de Akira y luego se la quitó por completo, de inmediato le quitó también la ropa interior y entonces comenzó a besar su miembro suavemente y por pocos segundos, no lo hacía mucho, ya que sabía que eso no era del completo agrado de su Akira. Kengo se detuvo un momento y se irguió para ver el rostro del muchacho, Akira yacía con sus manos sobre la frente, tapando su vista, sobando su cabeza, a Kengo le pareció que Akira trataba de quitar recuerdos de su memoria, no se le hizo extraño, siempre hacía eso cuando él le hacía el amor. Desabrochó su pantalón y sonriendo le dijo:

- Akira… -

Sin quitar las manos de sus ojos respondió:

- si, si –dijo como si recordara algo -

Abrió las piernas para que dejarle el paso libre a su amante. El rubio vio y sonrió, Akira ya se estaba acostumbrando él, parecía saber exactamente lo que le pedía, bajó su rostro para comenzar a lamerle. Ya no era tan necesario como las primeras veces, Akira ahora era más amplio, ya no le costaba tanto entrar en él, era un alivio, tomando en cuenta que a Akira no le agradaba el sexo oral. Luego de un par de lamidas prosiguió a introducirse dentro del muchacho, lo hizo y se posó sobre él para besarlo, posteriormente comenzó a dar vaivenes con su pelvis. Akira no se inmutaba. Sacó las manos de su cabeza para posarlas en la cama, apretó con todas sus fuerzas la sábana, creía que si se agitaba podría al menos sentir algo. Apretó los parpados para agitarse más, pero nada; Kengo creía que Akira estaba entrando en éxtasis, no sabía que él hacía eso para sentir y no porque ya había sentido. No podía evitarlo, no lograba olvidarse de la sombra por mucho que intentara sentir con Kengo, no podía, incluso lo recordaba en aquel instante "¡Qué estupidez!" se dijo "¡pensando en Shirogane cuando Kengo me penetra! ¿Por qué siempre es así? ¿Por qué cada cosa que hago, cada cosa que acontece, cada suceso de mi vida me recuerda a Shirogane? Tonto Shirogane, te fuiste dejándome así ¿es que a caso no pensaste en mi? ¡¿No recordaste tu promesa?! Sólo pienso en ti ¡me estás volviendo loco! Shirogane, Shirogane ¡Shirogane! ¡SHIROGANEEEE!".

Por primera vez se escuchó emitido desde los labios de Akira un gemido. Kengo se sorprendió y detuvo su ataque, estaba extrañado pero al mismo tiempo feliz "¡Por fin!" se decía.

Una lágrima estuvo a punto de salir por el ojo derecho del castaño, se sentía un sucio, Kengo había escuchado feliz un gemido de sus labios, pero la única razón por la que lo oyó fue porque en ese preciso instante, Akira se imaginó a Shirogane sobre él, haciéndole el amor en lugar de Kengo.

El rubio se acercó a su rostro sin salirse de dentro de chico y le dijo con una sonrisa:

- gracias, Akira -

Akira lo miró fijamente. Por primera vez su mirada era dulce, tierna, sumisa, aquella mirada cautivó a Kengo.

- Kengo… yo… eso… disculpa, pero no fuiste tú quien…-

El joven lo silenció con un beso que sorprendió a Akira, sintió un cosquilleo, era la primera vez. Se separaron

- no quiero oírlo –dijo aún sonriendo- soy feliz al pensar que al menos te di placer una vez -.

Esa mirada posesiva de Kengo sobre él, ese cosquilleo que sintió, aquel gemido que escuchó de su boca, todo aquello se combinó y fue una fuerza que resonó dentro de su cabeza, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el amor con Kengo, por primera vez notó que se podía excitar, por primera vez notó que tenía el poder de olvidar.

Kengo no desaprovechó la oportunidad de sentir a Akira así, así que prosiguió con los vaivenes.

Akira seguía pensando, aunque ésta vez era distinto, de a poco comenzó a soltarse hasta que al fin pudo sentir. Primero sólo abría la boca, como queriendo exclamar algo, pero no podía, luego comenzó a expulsar sonoras y débiles brisas de aire caliente proveniente de su boca, hasta que al fin gimió, sólo un par de veces, pero era un inicio, el primero fue débil, provocado por uno de los vaivenes de Kengo, y el otro fue al final, cuando Kengo se vino en él.

Se durmieron de inmediato, estaban cansados por la emoción y el ejercicio, sin embargo despertaron de madrugada, eran alrededor de las 4:00am. Kengo tenía abrazado a Akira de frente, mientras que éste tenía posadas sus manos en el pecho de su amante, no sonreía.

- y bien, Akira –exclamó el rubio haciendo que Akira lo mirara a los ojos- Creo que ya puedo decírtelo –no dudó- ¿Quieres ser mi novio oficial? -

Akira se sorprendió, no estaba preparado, lo de esa noche sucedió por accidente ¿pero qué tal si no había sido un accidente? Quizás su alma al fin estaba preparada para olvidar, respondió de inmediato:

- idiota, es obvio que somos novios -

- ¿entonces estás dispuesto a dejar el pasado y seguir adelante? –dijo emocionado –

Akira no respondió, Kengo lo tomó como un "si".

Completamente feliz quiso conmemorar ese momento, se lanzó sobre su protegido, le haría el amor a su novio ahora mismo. Iba a besarlo cuando ve su mirada un tanto maquiavélica que lo asustó. Tragó saliva.

- ¿A caso crees que ahora que te tomo en serio voy a permitir que tú sigas siendo el "activo"? – Kengo lo miró un poco asustado, Akira los hizo girar de modo que ahora, él quedó sobre Kengo – Desde ahora no seré el sumiso ¿Entendiste? ¡¡Uke!! –exclamó como general -

- ¡Señor, si señor! –respondió Kengo con su mano en la frente a modo militar –

Akira sonrió. Bajó su rostro para besar a Kengo por primera vez, fue un pequeño besito, ni siquiera abrieron la boca, luego bajó para proseguir con el pecho de Kengo, se acercó, rozó a penas sus labios en el tórax del chico para posteriormente alejarse y sentarse a los pies de la cama. El día comenzaba a nacer, unos débiles rayos de luz iluminaron el rostro tímido del castaño. Kengo lo miró dudoso, luego comprendió todo

- tal vez sea mejor que tú sigas siendo el seme, ya sabes, como lo ha sido hasta ahora –dijo sonrojado, le avergonzó esa estúpida escena de debilidad -

Kengo se alegró, gritó el nombre de su uke y se lanzó sobre él a abrazarlo.

- ¡idiota! ¡Despertarás a los vecinos! - dijo en tono de susurro -

- ¡TE QUIERO AKIRAAAA! -.

(///)

¿Cómo está? ¿Lo sigo? ¿O lo dejo allí? Está medio inconcluso, lo se, pero tengo un par de ideas para seguirlo.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leerlo =) Espero sus reviews

Auf wiedersehen!

Rosetta.-


	2. Chapter 2

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación que fue acompañado por una llamada

- ¡Akira-kun! ¿Puedo pasar? -

Akira despertó al momento, era la voz de su tía "¡Maldita sea!" pensaba "¡Se le tenía que ocurrir justo hoy venir a hacerme el almuerzo!"

- ¡Akira-kun! -

- ¡ya voy! – respondió Akira, al momento despertaba Kengo –

- ¿qué sucede? –dijo medio dormido –

Akira, lo empujó de la cama y le lanzó sus ropas

- vamos ¡vístete ya! Está mi tía esperando que abra la puerta. ¡Rápido! Y procura no hacer ruido -

Kengo comenzó a vestirse. La tía de Akira se estaba impacientando, no quería que su sobrino le guardara secretos

- ¡entraré a la cuenta de tres! - y comenzó la cuenta regresiva -

Kengo estuvo listo, pero Akira no podía permitir ni siquiera sospechas así que empujó a Kengo hasta el balcón hasta que finalmente terminó cayendo del segundo piso, no se lastimó, sólo un chichón adornaba el adorno sobre sus hombros, se alejó despidiéndose de Akira con una sonrisita.

La dama entró al cuarto.

- Akira-kun ¿porqué no querías que entrara? -

De pronto nota a Akira sólo con la ropa interior puesta

- por esto –respondió indiferente el muchacho - me preparaba para darme una ducha -

- ya veo, lo siento –se volteó para salir de la habitación-. Te dejé preparada la comida. Adiós –

- Adiós –

La mujer se fue, el muchacho se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella noche, quizás no fue la decisión mas sensata de su vida, de hecho, ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo, quizás el aceptar ser el novio oficial de Kengo sólo por el simple hecho de que por primera vez se había excitado con él (sólo porque Akira recordó a Shirogane en aquel momento), fue una decisión demasiado apresurada. Aunque por otro lado, podría ser esa la señal que estaba esperando, pudo haber significado que al fin podía seguir adelante, avanzar hacia una nueva vida y olvidar.

Salió de su casa, no tenía hambre así que no comió el almuerzo que había dejado su tía, quería pensar y relajarse, caminó durante horas y horas sin rumbo, no sabía que hacía, sólo caminaba, iba hacia delante, quizás ello le ayudaría a comprender mejor.

Se hacía de noche, llegó finalmente a una plaza donde decidió tomar un respiro, la brisa de la noche lo había despertado y gracias a ello notó que sus piernas pedían a gritos descansar, se sentó en una banqueta con muy poca iluminación ya que el farol que debía iluminarla estaba roto, no importaba, mejor aún, así nadie podría notar sus lágrimas y preocupación.

La luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba débilmente sus ojos, y los destellos de las estrellas no ayudaron mucho en su desesperación.

Repentinamente un grupo de cinco jóvenes que pasaba por allí lo rodeó, reían, al parecer sabían quien era el chico allí sentado llorando

- ¡oh, mira! –exclamó uno con falso asombro- ¿Que no es Nikaido? -

Akira despertó de su letargo y levantó un poco la vista aún con lágrimas en los ojos

- Nikaido Akira, el rebelde del colegio, al parecer estás un poco triste ¿no Nikaido? -

- ahí está, llorando como una niñita pequeña –

Los muchachos rieron. Uno de ellos se acercó y con su mano tomó con fuerza el mentón de Akira haciendo que éste levantara la vista para verlo a los ojos.

- ahh –exclamó en un semi-suspiro como si se encontrara en medio de un descubrimiento importante-, luces muy bonito con esa expresión triste en tu rostro, Nikaido -

- ya basta, idiota –dijo Akira tratando de desviar la vista –

El chico lo tomó con más fuerza haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente; Akira se quejó de dolor

- déjame en paz –exclamó nuevamente dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas, no por el dolor que le había provocado el muchacho, si no por la tristeza interior que no podía disimular ante nadie, ni siquiera ante aquellos chicos, los cuales sabía que se aprovecharían de verlo vulnerable por primera vez, lástima que no podía evitarlo -

- ¿éste es el gran Nikaido Akira? ¿Pidiendo compasión como una muchachita en apuros? Así me provocas más deseos de jugar contigo ¿sabes? –dijo mientras se acercaba más al rostro de Akira y con sus dedos acariciaba su mejilla –

Akira quiso ponerse de pié, pero los vándalos tras de él se lo impidieron tomándolo por los brazos. El chico frente a él comenzó a bajar sus manos acariciando la cintura del castaño velozmente hasta que al fin tocaron el broche de la prenda de vestir inferior del chico. En aquel instante los dos chicos que sostenían a Akira lo dejaron ir y corrieron, el vándalo frente a Nikaido levantó la vista viendo como un hombre alto velozmente acababa con sus otros dos compañeros dejándolos en el suelo. Sólo el destello de los ojos del héroe bastó para ponerle los pelos de punta, trató de huir pero el tipo fue más veloz y tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta lo levantó en el aire y le susurró al oído

- _¿crees que te dejaré ir así sin más después de haberle hecho eso a Akira-kun? _– conjuntamente le plantó tres rodillazos en el estómago y lo lanzó lejos -

Al estar todo en orden volteó para ver su protegido, pero éste yacía con la cabeza gacha sin percatarse de nada.

Akira no había notado nada de lo sucedido, estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos como para ir y agradecerle al que había salvado su orgullo; estuvo libre ¡bien! ya nada más importaba…

Permaneció en aquella misma posición aún notando que el personaje se dirigía hacia él.

El hombre se posó frente al muchachito y lo observó por unos instantes sonriente, todo estaba bien.

Finalmente exclamó:

- Nikaido Akira-kun, ¿Ibas a permitir que unos muchachos cualquiera tocaran tu cuerpo? –Akira se sorprendió, no podía ser posible, se descubrió la vista notando como unos extensos y brillantes cabellos plateados caían como lluvia casi rozando el suelo. Levantó la vista completamente, debía comprobar que aquello no era una alucinación, el hombre miró fijamente los ojos del joven, posó una mano en su hombro y con la otra levantó su rostro quedando muy cerca el uno del otro – Recuerda que eso solamente yo -

Allí estaba de pie frente a él, tocando su cuerpo, respirando su esencia, hablándole suavemente, tan suavemente como sólo él podía hacerlo, haciéndole sentir como nadie lo había logrado. Su corazón se estremeció y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos pardos:

- ¿Shiro…gane? -

- si, Akira-kun –respondió el aludido sonriendo - ¿De quién más podría tratarse? –

"_De nadie, sólo tú puedes hacerme sentir de ésta manera"_

- Shiro… ga… ne – exclamó a penas, aún sorprendido -

¿Era verdad? ¡Imposible! Debía ser una treta de su cerebro para volverlo loco, después de todo no sería la primera vez que su mente recreaba a Shirogane junto a él, haciendo que volviera a recordar su pena y destruyéndolo más y más. No quería volver a sentir eso, no, no lo quería, debía comprobar que aquello no era una alucinación, y que se trataba del verdadero Shirogane. Levantó sus manos, palpó la blanquecina mano que lo acariciaba, la chaqueta que portaba, acarició las suaves hebras de cabello plateado entrelazándolas con sus dedos, respiró profundamente una bocanada de su esencia única, y entonces pudo estar seguro.

- Shirogane -

- Akira-kun ¿sólo puedes decir mi nombre? –

- Shirogane –articuló posando sus manos sobre la piel inverniza de su rostro dejando escapar al fin su llanto libremente –

El peliplateado abrazó a su protegido con firmeza, con seguridad, no quería que sufriera, no ahora, ya estaban juntos.

Akira detuvo su llanto, aún aferrado a las ropas del hombre, le dijo:

- Shirogane ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

- no es tan fácil como parece irse de un mundo a otro, lamento haberte tenido que dejar por tanto tiempo, Akira-kun –comenzó a llorar-. Lo lamento –

Ambos hicieron más estrecho aquel abrazo. Luego de unos segundos se separaron para mirarse a la cara, el rostro inundado de Akira observaba el rocío en las mejillas del ojos de cielo, posó su mano temblorosa en su rostro y secó las lágrimas que le cubrían.

- no llores, no fue tu culpa – musitó el castaño -

Shirogane reveló una sonrisa, aquella que normalmente lo distinguía. Tomó la mano del muchacho entrelazando sus dedos y le dijo:

- ¿cómo podría llorar en éstos momentos? Estás tratando de besarme ¿No, Akira-kun? –dijo como solía hacerlo, juguetón -

- si –

El sonido de sus labios se escuchó como la más maravillosa sinfonía que los oídos del peliplata podrían haber escuchado jamás. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y puso especial atención, quería asegurarse de lo que había oído

- si – repitió el joven -

Su mente procesó más rápido que cualquier computadora, más rápido que el sonido ¡que la luz! Pero no fue necesario, no había nada que interpretar

- ¿de verdad estás tratando de besarme, Akira-kun? –quería creerlo, pero su sentido común le impedía razonar como debía -

- pues -articuló Akira desviando la vista, tímido –, realmente… estoy tratando de que tú me beses – Shirogane no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando -. La última vez yo fui el que te besó –continuó Akira apenas, sus mejillas se iban tiñendo rápidamente de carmesí – y… no se sintió igual que la primera vez. Quiero volver a sentir lo mismo – finalizó completamente ruborizado –.

Shirogane se acercó a Akira lentamente hasta besarlo. La caricia pareció durar una eternidad, se sentían en su mundo, allí no había nadie más que ellos dos.

- ¿y? –articuló el de largos cabellos- ¿cómo se sintió? –

- bien –respondió aún con las mejillas enrojecidas –, cómo la primera vez –

- tonto –embromó -, la última vez no lo sentiste así pues era un beso de despedida, un beso triste; éste es uno de reencuentro, parecido al de unión de la primer vez –explicó cual profesor – Si ahora me besas volverás a sentir la misma deliciosa sensación – Insinuó. Akira lo besó tiernamente - ¿tengo razón? –

El chico asintió suavemente y ambos se volvieron a besar bajo la luz de la luna.

(///)

Uuh espero que sea del agrado de todos =)

¿Sigo?


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo!

Me demoré en actualizar, lo siento, pero estaba atareada. Bien, gracias a todos los que han leído, de verdad me han inspirado mucho a continuar ésta historia.

Bien, aclaro que acabo de escribir éste capítulo así que no está corregido, pero creo que está bien, luego lo corregiré, sorry si está muy mal

Bien, ahí les va =)

…

Iluminaba fuertemente la luna el mundo en blanco y negro que se representaba en la noche, las nubes se habían apartado y la luz de luna iluminaba la vida, su vida, su amor.

El brillante cabello plateado destellaba gracias a la vistosa sonrisa que la luna le dedicaba, hacía incluso dudar al chico de castaña cabellera cual de los dos era el astro, ya que, a pesar de que el que estaba en el cielo era bastante obvio, el que se encontraba en aquellos momentos sobre él, recostado en su lecho, lo iluminaba más, más que la misma luna, más que el grandioso sol, más que nada en la vida. Una suave mecha plateada destellante cayó junto a su rostro, cubriendo la cara de la luna, levantó su mano para con delicadeza acariciar, palpar y sentir esa suavidad que le encantaba:

- tu cabello está más largo – musitó perdiéndose en la mirada aguamarina -

- no lo he recortado, si te molesta puedo hacerlo, después de todo ya está bastante largo – le respondió sonriendo tranquilamente, haciendo su mirada aún más profunda –

- no, no lo hagas; me gusta así – dijo acariciando aquella suavidad –

La sombra sólo le sonrió tiernamente, le agradaba como el muchachito acariciaba sus hebras de plata. Palpó ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla derecha del chico posado debajo de él, y lentamente se acercó y le besó tiernamente el rostro, a lo cual el joven reaccionó con un débil sonrojo:

- te sienta el carmesí – aduló la sombra -

- te extrañé, Shirogane –

- y yo a ti, Akira-kun, y yo a ti, y no sabes cuanto –

El castaño levantó sus manos pausadamente y las posó en las mejillas del peliplata acercando su rostro hasta besarlo. ¡Increible! Pensaba el peliplateado, hace algún tiempo nunca habría pensado que su contrario llevaría a cabo aquella acción, que quisiera besarlo, que acariciara su cabello y que lo hiciera sentir tan bien con palabras tan hermosas, menos pensó que caminaría con él de la mano a través de la obscura noche como lo acababan de hacer, ni menos que él mismo lo conduciría hasta su habitación y luego lo posara sobre él en su cama; definitivamente era algo que no podía dejar pasar, algo que no tenía precio.

Continuaron besándose durante los siguientes minutos, primero con suaves roces entre ambos y luego con profundos y pausados besos llenos de amor, ninguno de los dos quería que aquello se acabara.

Destellos iluminaban sus almas, mariposas cosquilleaban en sus entrañas, electricidad corría por su interior, trazando caminos por cada lugar, retorciendo sus cuerpos, estrechando la distancia entre ambos, encendiendo llamaradas en sus corazones.

Shirogane supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro en ese momento, en el momento en que Akira entreabrió sus labios para dejar pasar libre la lengua de la sombra, pensó que los labios de Akira calzaban perfectamente entre los suyos y viceversa. Rompió completamente la distancia entre ambos y cerró los ojos dando el paso para comenzar con las caricias, arrastró sus manos y las posó en la cintura del menor, moviéndolas luego en suaves vaivenes que le brindaban una especie de masaje al ojigris, éste por su parte se entretenía enterrando sus dedos en la extensa cabellera color plata, y con la fuerza de sus manos, a la vez, atraía más y más el cuerpo del hombre.

El que comenzó como un suave ósculo ahora se llenaba de pasión y de lujuria, como queriendo llegar al siguiente paso, lo cual Shirogane no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar, deslizó una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de Akira y la otra, rápida y juguetona se escabulló bajo la prenda de vestir inferior del muchacho y bajo su ropa interior llegando rápidamente con su objetivo, el cual deslizó por en medio de sus dedos medio y anular, haciendo al muchacho contraerse y gemir ahogadamente deteniendo el beso, y bajar sus manos para tratar de detener el ataque de la sombra:

- ¡ahh! Shirogane, deten… ¡ah! -

La sombra apretó el miembro del joven entre sus dedos haciéndolo gemir nuevamente

- ¡aah! Detente… ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! –exclamó como tratando de volver a su típica actitud -

El ser sombrío le besó románticamente acallando todas sus protestas, luego lo miró directamente al rostro notándolo sonrojado; de sus labios no salió sonido alguno, pero en su mirada se reflejaba una pregunta, una pregunta acompañada de una especie de súplica. El más joven asintió apaciguando su mirada:

- está bien – y desvió la vista -

La sombra le sonrió y en un susurro al oído le dijo, haciendo al contrario sonrojarse a más no poder:

- si que te ves lindo cuando obedeces -.

Shirogane retiró presurosamente las prendas de vestir inferiores del muchacho comenzando a acariciar sus piernas y empezar a subir por sus muslos hasta llegar a su sexo. Akira comenzaba a ponerse nervioso cuando nota que el ojiazul desvía el camino dirigiendo sus manos a lo que quedaba de la ropa del jovencito; su camiseta. Presurosamente la retira y comienza a besar su cuello, mordisqueando y succionando cada espacio de él. Akira trata de imitarlo quitando la chaqueta de Shirogane y desabrochando su camisa negra para acercarse a su cuello.

Si que era un chico orgulloso, nadie le ganaba, nadie pasaba de él, no permitiría que le hicieran cuanto quisieran y que se le adelantaran en la situación, así que sólo dio un par de besos en el cuello de su amante y velozmente se dirigió a su pecho, besándolo suavemente, rozando con sus cálidos labios la blanquecina piel del torax.

Shirogane sólo se dejó hacer, disfrutaba que Akira le acariciara de esa manera; aunque, tampoco queriendo quedarse atrás, se adelantó y aplastando su cuerpo con el de Akira (también con ayuda de una de sus manos) posó su gallarda figura entre las piernas del menor y aplastó con fuerza su pelvis contra la excitación de su protegido. Nikaido no pudo contener un gemido que detuvo su ataque de besos en el torso de la sombra, entonces fue que el otro aprovechó de besarlo nuevamente en los labios, el castaño reaccionó y condujo sus manos al pantalón del hombre desabrochando el cierre para rápidamente arrancar la prenda, lo mismo hizo con su ropa interior y posteriormente con el resto de la negra camisa, quedando ambos completamente desnudos, dándose el uno al otro, entregándose. Shirogane descendió hasta la entrada del muchacho y comenzó a lamerle, primero sólo lubricando y luego introduciendo su lengua dentro de él, Akira gemía cortadamente, tratando de acallar su excitación, aunque no la podía ocultar por mucho que tratara, su miembro se encargaba de aquello. La sombra subió su rostro lentamente y sin guardar su lengua trazo un camino desde la entrada de Akira hasta llegar nuevamente hasta su rostro y besarlo, tomándose el tiempo, incluso, de introducir el biscocho natural del muchacho en su boca por un momento y besar, disfrutando de cada milisegundo, los suaves pezones del muchacho. Una vez que estuvo arriba, se posicionó entre las piernas del chico rozando con su miembro blanco la entrada de su nene. Akira enganchó sus piernas en la sombra y esperó, estaba nervioso pues, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, era la primera vez que sentía todas aquellas sensaciones y toda aquella felicidad.

- hazlo –fue lo único que le dijo -, hazlo, quiero sentirte ya dentro de mi -

- eres muy impaciente, Akira-kun –le dijo sonriente la sombra, estrechando sus parpados - ¿No puedes esperar ni siquiera un poquito? –

- ya no más, he esperado por mucho tiempo –

No hubo nada más que decir, lo hizo suyo en aquel instante.

Se introdujo de a poco dentro del chico hasta que al fin estuvo posicionado correctamente, lo esperó unos momentos como dándole tiempo para que le diera alguna señal de aprobación, algo que le indicara que podía proseguir. A los pocos segundos el castaño inició un movimiento de vaivenes lentos, a lo que Shirogane respondió de inmediato comenzando el movimiento definitivo, tomó al chico por la cintura mientras que el otro respondía haciendo fuerza con sus piernas aferradas a las caderas de Shirogane para darle más impulso a las embestidas.

Akira gemía descontroladamente, sentía como nunca antes, se sentía completamente en su mundo, era algo imposible de describir, algo que sólo él y, por supuesto, Shirogane podían comprender, algo maravilloso.

Ya llegando ambos al climax, Shirogane hizo las embestidas más fuertes y Akira gritaba cada vez más excitado, así lo hicieron y finalmente el de mirada celestial se vino dentro del de marrones hebras haciendo que éste a su vez se viniera sobre su vientre, el invernizo tomó con sus dedos algo de la semilla de su amor y la introdujo en su boca para saborearla, luego de eso, simplemente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del ojigris.

Ambos respiraban agitados, ambos estaban felices, se abrazaron con las fuerzas que les quedaban volvieron a compartir sus labios.

- te amo, Akira-kun -

El castaño sonreía tiernamente mientras unas lágrimas se dejaban ver deslizándose por sus mejillas:

- Shirogane, has ésta noche eterna, vuelve a hacerme tuyo, devórame otra vez, ven y ámame hasta el amanecer, hasta que nuestros cuerpos ya no pidan más, hasta que nuestras almas quieran descansar -

El de labios de rubí se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del muchacho y le susurró:

- será lo que tú ordenes, Nikaido Akira-kun -.

…

A la mañana siguiente el peliplata abrió sus esplendorosos ojos celestiales encontrándose con su amado junto a él observando el firmamento, su mirada tenía una expresión melancólica la cual decidió ignorar y se acercó asechador al joven sorprendiéndolo con un romántico beso en los labios.

- buenos días, Akira-kun ¿Cómo has…?-

- Shirogane –dijo interrumpiendo, casi como quitándose algo que le causara dolor-, lo siento –continuó a penas-, pero… te tardaste mucho –y una lágrima se reflejó en su rostro-. Yo no pude esperar más y perdí la esperanza, desde ayer que soy el novio de Kengo, y hace un año que le entregué mi cuerpo a él –

Shirogane abrió sus ojos a más no poder mientras una lágrima negra rodó por su mejilla hasta caer por su mentón.

- lo siento –continuó Akira llorando- ¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, Shirogane?! ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó sufriente, apretando sus ojos -

Shirogane volvió a su expresión habitual pero ésta era forzada

- no es fácil ir de un mundo a otro, ni menos cuando quieres cambiar tu entidad como lo hice yo convirtiéndome en humano –Akira se sorprendió con aquello último-; tuve que morir cuatro veces -.

…

(///)

:O:O Hasta para mi quedó intrigante òwó … Okay, se que éste capítulo fue casi puro lemon pero traté de hacerlo lo más dulcepoético posible para que no sonara grosero ni nada, no me maten por no avanzar demasiado la historia T-T

Bueno, a parte quería dar las gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y por supuésto a los que se han tomado un tiempito en escribirme unas líneas, agradezco fuertemente a: **Shiji, AmatistaLila, Joey-chan, Mitzume naye, Yumiko Tsuji, Nina Lee **y** Atharath **por sus esplendorosos reviews que me motivaron a continuarlo ¡I love you! ^^

Bueno, espero sus comentarios nuevamente y por supuesto también de las demás personas que leen =)

¡Ohh! Y la pregunta del milenio: ¿Sigo?


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hallo! ¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy de nuevo, un poco avergonzada por tardarme todas las vacaciones en esto u.u

La verdad es que… no lo se… creo que he perdido motivación con ésta historia, tenía pensado como continuarla, y llevaba bastante, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba siguiendo una línea tonta llena de estupideces de relleno, así que eliminé todo eso de mi mente y decidí hacer algo nuevo, algo que aún no se me ocurre, lo siento u.u; quizás después pueda encontrar mi inspiración. Por ahora esto es un desenlace de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, se podría decir "para calmar las ansias"… no soportaba que hubiese quedado tan inconclusa.

Aclaro que no está corregido n_nU… perdón si hay faltas gramaticales.

Bueno ya me extendí n///nU… aquí va la historia.

…

Akira se encontraba desconcertado ¿qué era lo que Shirogane acababa de decir? ¿Qué era eso de que ahora era un humano? ¿O eso de que murió cuatro veces? La confusión y la ira se mezclaron en su alma, odiaba a Shirogane por haberle hecho esperar tanto sin ningún tipo de preocupación, ni una llamada, cero contacto, pero ahora con esto, podía casi sentir el dolor expulsado junto con las palabras de la sombra, sentía su martirio, la hostilidad por la que su ser tuvo que pasar; una tristeza desesperada fue lo que resultó de esa mezcla de sentimientos.

- ¿a qué te refieres con…? ¡¿Humano?! ¡Qué rayos…! – y advirtió una línea fluvial atravesar el rostro del hombre -. Shirogane… qué… ¡Háblame, dime! – se abalanzó sobre el peliplata con una furia violenta - ¡No aguanto tu…! ¡Hnn! -

Antes de el castaño poder hacer algo, la sombra atrapó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se posó sobre Akira besándolo ágilmente.

El ojigris observó sorprendido la mirada penetrante del hombre, estaba serio, no aguantó más y retiró la mirada, nunca había retirado la mirada ante nadie pero había algo distinto aquella vez, la energía de Shirogane le pesaba, lo hacía sentirse más inseguro.

- escúchame antes que nada – su voz era dominante -

- si – exclamó aún anonadado por lo que Shirogane le transmitía con su aura –

Shirogane notó lo que estaba haciendo con Akira sintiéndose un poco culpable, dejó ir el cuerpo de su amado y se sentó posteriormente en la orilla de la cama.

- lo siento, de verdad lo siento -

- está bien, no me hiciste daño –

- hablaba de… haberme tardado. Akira-kun, créeme que hice todo por verte lo antes posible, pero con la energía que me quedaba después de haber peleado con Homurabi no era muy fácil poder controlar del todo mi poder –

- ¿Homurabi? – Akira estaba sorprendido – No me digas qué… has vencido a Homurabi –

- si, si. Pero me ayudaste bastante Akira-kun, me hubiese sido imposible volver si no le vencía… -

Shirogane le relató su pelea contra el antiguo rey de las sombras y cómo le venció, Homurabi, al ver el bajo desempeño de Shirogane en la batalla (debido a su depresión por encontrarse alejado permanentemente de Akira), le dijo que si le vencía le daría el secreto para poder volver con el chico a su mundo. Fue la motivación que necesitaba Shirogane para poder emplear su máximo poder y así vencer al malvado. En su lecho de muerte, Homurabi le dio a conocer el nombre de un viejo sabio, quien le había dado el secreto de cómo vencerle por primera vez para convertirse en el rey de las sombras, y le explicó que si le buscaba podría ayudarle a regresar. Luego de todo eso de volver a ser proclamado como el rey del mundo de las sombras, Shirogane se dedicó a la búsqueda de ese sabio, Banto. Luego de meses de incansable búsqueda, dio con el conjuro para invocar al sabio, al tenerlo frente a él, supo que se trataba del antiguo oráculo que había servido a su familia por eras, había sido sellado por Homurabi dentro de ese conjuro luego de haberle ayudado, para que no interfiriera en su plan. Banto explicó a Shirogane que él conocía todos los acontecimientos del tiempo, tanto del pasado, como del presente y del futuro, y que le había dado esa ayuda a Homurabi pues su destino era ser acabado bajo el poder del último descendiente de la familia real, es decir por Shirogane. Junto con aquello, le explicó que conocía el por qué de la llamada de la sombra y entonces le dio el secreto para poder volver al mundo de la luz como un humano y vivir como tal, Shirogane escuchó atentamente el secreto: muerte. Los espíritus nacen y mueren muchas veces transportándose de un mundo a otro, y de una identidad a otra, entonces la única forma de que el espíritu de Shirogane se convirtiera en humano y así lograra vivir en el reino de la luz, era morir hasta que su entidad se hiciera dentro del cuerpo de un humano, Banto también le dio un amuleto, un collar con una pluma plateada colgante, era el poder del primer antepasado de Shirogane, el primer rey del mundo de las sombras, si portaba aquello podría renacer en un mundo y otro conservando su forma actual y no tendría que nacer de nuevo. Ya con el secreto, Shirogane proclamó a Banto como nuevo rey del mundo de las sombras y prosiguió con su plan, utilizó su propio poder para suicidarse. Las primeras tres veces no logró llegar al mundo humano, al final, luego del cuarto y doloroso suicidio fue que logró su cometido. Su cuerpo, al no cambiar luego de las muertes, tardaba meses en poder volver a utilizar su poder, así que en total tardó poco más de dieciséis meses en poder encontrarse con su Akira nuevamente.

Akira estaba estupefacto, luego de saber todo por lo que Shirogane tuvo que pasar ya no tenía ningún espacio en su alma para odiarlo, es más, le amaba aún más por todo el sacrificio que tuvo que pasar para lograr encontrarse con él nuevamente. Se armó un nudo en su garganta y miles de gotas acariciaron sus mejillas, se sentía muy mal por haber tratado a Shirogane como lo trató siempre, también por haber sido tan impaciente y sólo pensar en su felicidad al acostarse con Kengo y luego utilizarlo como novio para olvidarse de la ex-sombra, y además por el reproche que le había dado a su amadísimo ahora y por haberle despertado falsas ilusiones acostándose con él para luego decirle que no podían estar juntos, se sentía a morir. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hombre por la espalda, llorando y pidiéndole disculpas, luego de eso le besó:

- perdóname, Shirogane, perdóname por todo, yo soy el culpable de todo esto, de todo tu sufrimiento, de todo tu martirio, perdóname -

Dijo y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo y besarlo repetidas veces, rápidas y desesperadas veces, dándole roces de labios, besos profundos y danzas de lenguas.

Luego de muchas caricias, Akira cesó aún llorando y posando su rostro en el hombro blanco de Shirogane.

Era imposible que él odiara a ese muchacho, como era imposible seguirle amando por siempre, ahora el chico tenía novio y tampoco quería que el amigo que le había acompañado durante todo su tiempo ausente, Kengo, sufriera, así que, luego de que salieran de la casa, de su zaguán, nunca podrían ser amantes, decidió simplemente disfrutar del tiempo con su muchacho.

- Akira-kun - dijo posando su mano izquierda en la cintura desnuda del joven y utilizando la otra para levantar el lloroso rostro de su amor por el mentón para verlo a los ojos - ¿Tomemos un baño juntos? -

Shirogane era el ser más esplendoroso del mundo entero, sabía amar, sabía animar, sabía perdonar.

- si, está bien – respondió el castaño -.

Se disfrutaron nuevamente mientras las gotas cálidas caían sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y cansados, cansados de tanta emoción, de tanto dolor.

La sombra se acercó a su protegido abrazándolo suavemente y comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta su entrada, sin ninguna intención, nada más quería lavarlo, limpiar aquella parte que había sido tan recorrida toda la noche.

Akira acercaba sus labios a la piel blanquecina del cuello del hombre para lamerle delicadamente las marcas que él mismo le había provocado. Ninguno hablaba, el silencio se apoderó del ambiente sobrecogedor, la angustia ciega reflejada en sus miradas, la tibia agua recorriendo sus cuerpos fríos, la tristeza apoderada de la sangre de sus venas y las pieles contrastantes de sus cuerpos unidos, ignorantes.

Salieron cubiertos por unas toallas que se encontraban en el baño. Se secaron y vistieron en silencio, en aquel ambiente silencioso que parecía congelarles las entrañas.

Akira abrió su closet para finalmente ponerse su playera a rayas verdes, ordenó un poco su cabello mirándose en el espejo por el cual vio a Shirogane sentado frente al tocador, peinando su extensa cabellera de plata con un cepillo que él mismo le había facilitado; su rostro parecía desafiar toda circunstancia por la que vivieran, aquellos párpados cerrados, como queriendo enseñar las finas pestañas largas, sus labios rosados adornados en una sonrisa suave y apacible, la piel tersa y los pómulos rellenos, el ser perfecto cepillando su cabello frente al espejo de marco dorado, contrastante con el mismo ser. Akira se acercó a paso relajado donde estaba, y hablándole a través del espejo le dijo:

- ¿te ayudo? -

Conservando el aura sublime que le invadía, abrió ligeramente los ojos y le respondió:

- si tú quieres – y volvió a cerrar los ojos extendiéndole el cepillo en la mano -. Te tardarás bastante ¿estás seguro? -

- yo… quiero hacerlo –

- está bien – y se dejó hacer -.

El muchacho cepillaba suavemente el valioso cabello con paciencia. Se tardaba mucho.

- ¿Haces esto todos los días? -

- no, éstos últimos meses dedicaba todo mi tiempo en intentar volver, trataba no perder el tiempo que tenía en esto; lo cepillaba de vez en cuando, estaba trenzado la mayor parte del tiempo –

- ya veo –

El castaño disfrutaba acariciar aquella melena, era suave, y parecía trasmitirle algo de la armonía blanquecina. Además se fascinaba mucho al hacerlo, ya que a menudo le llegaban ligeras brisas aromáticas provenientes de su cabellera, las cuales disfrutaba con total fantasía.

Un poco más de veinte minutos transcurrieron hasta que el cabello estuviese sedoso y desenredado, el invernizo se puso de pie, y acomodando sus hebras en una coleta alta, caminó hasta los pies de la cama para tomar su cinturón negro de hebilla plateada y vestirlo. Tomó su chaqueta de mezclilla negra, se la echó al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta, ya en el umbral, exclamó:

- ¿vamos? -

No respondió, no preguntó, pero automáticamente supo a dónde se dirigían.

Por las calles silenciosas caminaron haciendo resonar sus pasos. Atravesaron el barrio, el centro y algunos callejones por privacidad. Finalmente, a la anterior sombra se le ocurrió ocasionalmente atravesar por un callejón para llegar a su destino.

Completamente cubiertos por las sombras, lejos de cualquier mirada ajena, se miraron fijamente y se besaron; Akira sintió ese beso tal como el anterior a que Shirogane se fuera, ese beso que no le gustó, pero antes de que acabara decidió disfrutarlo al máximo, puso todo su amor, su pasión y su alma en ese beso y Shirogane le respondió de la misma manera, en el mismo instante ambas almas expulsaron una lágrima cristalina que se deslizó por sus rostros cayendo por sus mentones, juntas hasta el frío suelo. Se miraron a los ojos con angustia reflejada, la mano de plata y la de trigo se movieron al unísono para secar el camino fluvial lagrimoso del rostro ajeno, luego, el más alto desvió la mirada hacia el final del callejón, esperó unos momento para articular:

- vamos -

Y caminaron hacia su destino. Allí frente a ellos, un edificio con un pequeño banner "Bar Still".

En el interior del local se encontraban un hombre joven de cabello azabache y lentes ópticos, un niño de cabellera gris, un anciano y el bartender. Éste último limpiaba un vaso cuando levantó el rostro y articuló con total serenidad:

- Valla ¿Quién lo diría? Alguien curioso viene -

Los presentes voltearon a verlo dudosos hasta que al segundo la puerta fue abierta y un muchacho castaño apareció.

- ¡Aki-chan! Has venido temprano hoy - exclamó contento -

Entonces la figura blanca que le acompañaba apareció por la puerta con la mirada baja, sintió el asombro de todos al verlo y entonces levantó la vista.

- ¿Shi…Shiro…Shirogane? – continuó el azabache -

- Shirogane-sama –

El aludido dirigió su vista a los hombres y cerrando los ojos les sonrió suavemente.

…

¿Qué les parece? Bien, bien, no avanzó mucho, pero al menos hay un capítulo nuevo n_nU

Espero poder encontrar pronto la inspiración para seguir la historia, si tienen sugerencias escríbanlas en sus reviews, yo las leeré con ansias, a veces uno necesita inspiración n.n… además no conozco nadie en persona que le guste Monochrome Factor como para que me ayude con esto u.u… así que ¡cuento con ustedes! :D!!

Mandar un review no cuesta nada, sólo pulsen el botoncito verde de abajo y me mandan unas líneas que me inspiran, me motivan y me suben al animo =D!!

Cariños y agradecimientos a todos los que leen, en especial a los que se toman el tiempo de mandar comentarios, quiero agradecer especialmente a: **Nina Lee**, **Yumiko Tsuji**, **AmatistaLila**, **Joey-chan**, **Ryoomaa**, **Musaga **y **Cami-chan**, por sus bellos reviews ¡I love you!

Se cuidan ;) ¡Auf wiedersehen!

RosettaL*


End file.
